


A Prideful Hunger

by therobotjane



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoMido - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Dominant Aomine, First Time, Frottage, Frotting, Inexperienced Midorima, M/M, MidoAo, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, unloved pairing, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therobotjane/pseuds/therobotjane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After inviting his former teammate over for tea, Aomine's need for the innocent and awkward Midorima gets out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prideful Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> More love for unusual Mido ships!

Aomine leaned across the low table separating them, one knee on the table’s surface, and took Midorima’s face in his hands. Their lips touched, Aomine’s hot and forceful, Midorima’s passive and detached. How had it gotten to this point? Aomine had invited his old teammate over for tea out of a misplaced sense of nostalgia. He’d forgotten how Midorima’s smirk pissed him off. They’d started sniping at each other, insult for insult. Then…this? Aomine had just wanted to shut Midorima’s condescending mouth.

Midorima’s lips parted slightly, the barest invitation, and Aomine’s tongue plunged in. He greedily explored the other man’s mouth, brushing against his tongue, noting that he tasted like mint. Then both of Aomine’s knees were on the table, knocking over his tea cup. Green tea splashed on the tatami mats that covered the floor of Aomine’s bedroom. 

The kiss broke, leaving Aomine breathing heavily and perched for attack.

“What are you doing?” Midorima asked mildly. He didn’t seem at all phased. He adjusted his glasses with the taped fingers of his left hand. 

The calm question made Aomine angry. He lunged in for another kiss, this one more insistent. His large, tan hand tangled in Midorima’s dark green hair, tugging slightly. Midorima simply let him, not fighting but also not encouraging. Everyone that Aomine had so much as looked at had been taken by his passion and feral charms. Midorima’s complete lack of response was infuriating. 

Aomine stood suddenly, knocking over the other tea cup. He jumped off the table and sat on the edge of his futon, fuming. To his surprise, Midorima joined him, sitting just out of arm’s reach. 

“I asked you a question, Aomine.” Midorima seemed genuinely curious.

Running his hands through his short dark blue hair, Aomine shook his head. “I don’t have an answer for you.”

Midorima didn’t reply immediately. He seemed to be considering the ceiling. “Idiot,” he concluded finally.

Aomine took a calming breath, unsure if he wanted to kiss his old teammate again or punch him in the mouth. 

“Since you’ve spilled the tea, I think I’ll be going. Thank you for inviting me to your home.” Midorima stood and bowed slightly. 

“Is that all you’re going to say?”

Midorima shrugged slightly.

Aomine groaned in frustration, pushing his hands through his hair again. “Midorima,” he said slowly. “Have you ever…was that your first kiss?”

“Oh.” Midorima’s fingers brushed his lips as if he was surprised to find them there. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

He knew that it shouldn’t, but that turned Aomine on immediately. Before, he’d just been trying to push Midorima into reacting, or something, but now he was actually interested. 

“Why don’t you come sit back down?” 

“Why? Tea is over. That’s what you invited me here for.”

Unsure if Midorima was being willfully obtuse or was actually that clueless, Aomine patted the futon invitingly. “Sit down. I have something I want to ask you.”

Midorima shrugged and sank back down to the futon, his incredibly long legs crossed underneath him.

“Do you know anything about sex?” Aomine threw the question out somewhat awkwardly. He’d never had to actually discuss this with someone before. It felt stupid, asking such a thing, but now he was curious.

Midorima flashed him a scathing look, his eyes narrow and cold. “Idiot. Of course I’m aware of the methods of biological reproduction. What do I look like, a stupid child?”

“But you’ve never…?” Aomine let the question hang.

“Of course not! I’ve got better things to do than act like a disgusting animal. Now if you’ll excuse me—“

Aomine almost let him get up, until he noticed that Midorima was blushing. He’d never seen Midorima blush, not even when they were children. He turned, putting his upper body in the way, preventing Midorima from standing. Their eyes met. Midorima looked nervous. 

“I could show you,” Aomine offered, a cocky grin on his lips and fire in his deep blue eyes. 

Midorima’s gaze darted from one of Aomine’s eyes to the other, looking for hint of mocking. All he saw there was feral need. “I don’t know if I—“ he started, but was cut off when Aomine covered his mouth with another kiss. 

Genuine cluelessness, then. Midorima really had no idea what he was doing. Suddenly his passiveness was driving Aomine wild, now that the cause was clear. Aomine’s hands worked the buttons on Midorima’s pristine white shirt, opening it to the waist. 

One of Aomine’s hands slipped into Midorima’s shirt, caressing the toned muscle of his chest, fingers playing at one of his nipples. Midorima gasped slightly against Aomine’s mouth, the smallest sound, but it made Aomine’s cock throb. Aomine’s sloppy kisses moved to Midorima’s neck, his tongue lapping at the more sensitive skin there.

Midorima barely moved, as if he was afraid he’d do something wrong. His hands stayed firmly at his sides, even as Aomine’s kisses moved lower. When Aomine pulled one of Midorima’s nipples into his mouth, sucking gently, Midorima shivered. He bit down on his lip, refusing to make a sound.

Aomine pushed Midorima’s shirt fully open, leaving it hanging on the other man’s arms, and pulled back to take in the view. Midorima was slender and sleek, the optimal build for a shooter, but muscle was visible under his pale skin. Aomine laid one of his big, tan hands on Midorima’s torso. The span of his hand almost covered Midorima’s stomach. He’d never thought of Midorima as small before, especially since he was actually shorter than his old teammate by a few inches. Aomine fumbled with the buckle of Midorima’s belt.

“Allow me.” Midorima reached down with his right hand and opened his belt in one smooth movement. “This is a nice belt, I don’t want you ruining it,” he offered in way of explanation, but Aomine noticed the way his cheeks flushed. 

“Lay back and relax.” Aomine thought for a moment that his suggestion had fallen on deaf ears, but Midorima leaned back on the pillows at the head of the futon, stretching his long legs. His feet hung off the end. He looked supremely uncomfortable and nervously awkward. It was driving Aomine crazy.

Then Aomine noticed the tip of Midorima’s erection peeking out through his boxer shorts and open fly. He groaned and moved the fabric, making Midorima’s member as visible as possible through the front of his boxers. It was long and a bit slender, just like the man it belonged to. Aomine’s hand wrapped around the length. Leaning forward, he tangled his fingers in that silky green hair again, pulling Midorima’s mouth to his, catching the small sigh that escaped on his lips. 

Trailing kisses down Midorima’s body, Aomine gently stroked the cock in his hand. He could feel his own erection begging for attention, but that could wait. He wanted to see Midorima in the throes of pleasure. Then he could be the first cock in Midorima’s mouth. The thought of seeing his come on those haughty lips drew a soft growl out of Aomine, but he shook his head. It could wait. 

“What are you doing?” The calm question was not so calm around the edges this time. Midorima was trembling slightly.

Aomine hovered with his mouth just above Midorima’s member, letting his hot breath flow over it. Then, with excruciating care, he traced his tongue from the base all the way up the length of the shaft, to the very tip. He lapped gently at the slit there, tasting the salty sweetness of Midorima’s pre-come. 

Midorima’s back arched, involuntarily thrusting his cock toward Aomine’s mouth. His hands were clenching the sheets. But still his teeth remained clenched, refusing to cry out. 

“Oh Midorima,” Aomine breathed, his lips brushing the tip of Midorima’s cock. “If you’re enjoying yourself, you can say so.” His lips closed around the other man’s member, sliding the head into his mouth. He tried to take the whole thing, but had to stop when the head bumped into the back of his throat, little more than halfway down. Midorima was squirming, making it difficult to suck his cock properly, but Aomine persevered.

Leaving Midorima unfinished, Aomine pulled away. Maybe his former teammate had relaxed enough to try some other things. The sight that met his eyes took his breath away.

Midorima was lying back on the pillows, emerald strands of his hair strewn haphazardly across his face, clinging with the sheen of sweat there. His eyes were half-lidded, almost sleepy-looking, the pupils blown wide with desire. It tore Aomine apart to see the cold, collected Midorima like this. What had he done?

Those dark green eyes, hazy and distant, looked out from a face static in pleasure. Midorima’s lips were ruddy and parted, damp and inviting. Aomine’s erection throbbed painfully. He stood abruptly, stripping off his clothes. He was never one to be embarrassed by nudity anyway, and why should he be? His tanned skin covered an expanse of perfect muscle tone, lean and strong. His cock was excruciatingly hard, shorter and thicker than Midorima’s. 

“Midorima,” Aomine said, his voice low and husky. Midorima’s face turned toward his, eyes still lazy and barely focused. They took in the sight of Aomine’s nudity but didn’t seem overly concerned. Aomine gripped the shaft of his cock. “Midorima, will you…?”

That bought some focus back to Midorima’s eyes. His brows furrowed, even as he rose to his knees. “I can’t. I’ve never…I wouldn’t know how.” This admission of ignorance took its toll on him, making a blush redden his cheeks and taking some of the stiffness out of his erection. He looked up at Aomine, his eyes full of apprehensive innocence, his lips slightly parted. 

Aomine shuddered, a low moan escaping him. “Midorima, please.” His voice was strained with need. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab two handfuls of that shining emerald hair and... He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, trying to stay calm.

A tentative touch made Aomine open his eyes again. Midorima was sitting back on his heels, his knees between Aomine’s spread feet, the only way he’d be short enough. The slender fingers of his right hand were whispering spider-soft touches down the length of Aomine’s shaft. He looked up into Aomine’s eyes. “I’ve never…”

“Not even to yourself?” Aomine could hardly believe it. What healthy teenage boy had never stroked his own dick?

Midorima shook his head. “That’s not how I…” he trailed off, blushing.

Mentally filing that away to ask about later, Aomine wrapped his hand around Midorima’s, guiding the thin, cool fingers to wrap around this girth. Grunting slightly, he moved the other man’s hand up and down a couple times before letting go so that Midorima could take over. 

Once Midorima relaxed a little, his strokes becoming more regular, Aomine ran a hand through his green hair.

“Now put it in your mouth.” Aomine struggled to get the words out, to make them a request instead of a command. Hell, for all he knew, Midorima might like getting bossed around. He was learning all sorts of unexpected things about his former teammate. When Midorima hesitated, he thought what the hell. “I said put it in your mouth,” he said, making the words more forceful. 

Midorima’s tongue inched out experimentally, the tip barely touching the head of Aomine’s cock. The sticky substance there tasted strange, salty and bitter but not unpleasant. Aomine groaned above him, driving Midorima on. His lips closed around Aomine’s girth, which barely fit in his mouth, it was so wide.

It was the clumsiest and most awkward blowjob Aomine had ever received but he didn’t care in the slightest. Looking down at Midorima between his legs, mouth stretched wide to accommodate his thickness, green eyes half-lidded, glasses fogged…well, it was beautiful. He tangled his fingers into Midorima’s green hair and pushed into the other man’s mouth until he could push no further, eliciting a small gagging noise. Aomine nearly came then, but pulled out instead, his cock aching for release. 

Flopping back down on the futon, Aomine idly stroked himself. Midorima didn’t know what to do next. Had he done such a poor job?

“Come here.”

Midorima laid down next to Aomine, wondering what else he had in mind. Midorima hadn’t known what a pervert his old teammate was, else he wouldn’t have agreed to come over. He had to admit, however, that Aomine’s mouth had felt good and the salty taste still clinging to his tongue was strangely gratifying. In one easy movement, Aomine was on top of him, his weight uncomfortable but reassuring. His horoscope hadn’t lied when it had said it would be a strange day for Cancers. 

“Midorima, I’d like you to do something for me.”

“What is it?” Midorima tried to keep his voice calm and collected, but he could feel his erection growing once more against the hardness of Aomine’s stomach. 

“I want you to show me how you pleasure yourself.”

Midorima’s cheeks burned red. “If this is merely idle curiosity, I’d rather not.”

But Aomine’s face was so close, his deep blue eyes burning with that fierce hunger. “It’s not. I want to see you finish, Midorima. With me. Show me.”

Sighing, not meeting Aomine’s eyes, Midorima pushed at Aomine, indicating for him to get up. Once Aomine was lying next to him again, Midorima stood so that he wasn’t facing his former teammate while he removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him naked except for the tape on his left fingers. When he turned back, Aomine had one hand behind his head and the other stroking his thick cock. It made Midorima blush worse.

“What’s wrong? You’re hot.” Aomine grinned at Midorima’s discomfiture. He opened his arms, inviting Midorima into his embrace. Midorima lowered himself to lay on Aomine, his right knee hooked over Aomine’s left thigh, his left leg between Aomine’s. Aomine ran his hands down Midorima’s body, loving how it made the other man tense.

Midorima buried his face in Aomine’s neck, not wanting to look him in the face. 

“I want to come with you, Midorima,” Aomine muttered into the emerald hair next to his face. “I want to be your first for everything.” That wasn’t a lie. Aomine was already thinking up ways to get Midorima back in his bedroom once this was over. 

Midorima reached a hesitant hand between their bodies and took both of their cocks in his long, slender fingers, lining them up as well as they would. Then, bracing both of his hands on Aomine’s shoulders, he gave an experimental thrust. He let out a soft gasp. The hardness and heat of Aomine’s cock against his own felt amazing, much better than his mattress at home. Another thrust, rubbing the lengths of their members together, drew a quiet moan out of Midorima’s throat. 

“Oh Christ,” Aomine gasped as Midorima ground against him with increased passion. He clasped the tight mounds of Midorima’s ass, feeling the clenching of the muscles there with each thrust. 

Carried away with lust, Midorima turned to kiss Aomine’s neck then rose up to kiss Aomine on the mouth. Aomine groaned into Midorima’s mouth, using his grip on the other man’s ass to help their rhythm. Soon Aomine fell completely into Midorima’s somewhat jerky cadence and was able to match it. 

Small gasps and moans were pouring out of Midorima’s lips now. Aomine was meeting his thrusts, grinding their cocks together brutally. The friction was intense, incredible as he rutted against Aomine’s thickness, their fluids mingling freely, lubricating them. He propped himself up on his hands, keeping their lower bodies flush, but wanting to look at Aomine’s face.

Aomine’s eyes were half-shut with pleasure and concentration but still watching as Midorima pressed his body against him again and again. Sweat covered his face and turned his dark blue hair almost black with the damp. His mouth was open, his breath coming in quick gasps in between moans of pure bliss.

“Midorima—“ Aomine’s voice was choked and gravelly. “I’m going to—“

Midorima threw back his head and let out a strangled cry, his glasses nearly falling off with the motion. Aomine felt the spatter of hot liquid on his stomach and came with a deep groan, their cocks pumping against each other in release.

Midorima nearly collapsed, his arms shaking and giving out as he rolled off of Aomine. Aomine’s cock was still twitching, a few last drops of fluid squeezing out of him. He was covered in the stuff, with how much he and Midorima had produced. Little pools and rivulets had formed in the curves of his muscles. Looking over, he noticed that Midorima hadn’t gone limp yet. Semen was glistening in the neatly trimmed dark green curls at the base of Midorima’s cock. Aomine couldn’t help but to reach out and caress that slender length. 

After a shuddering breath, Midorima managed, “Aomine, I really should be going now. Do you have a towel?”

Rolling his eyes, Aomine stood and tossed Midorima one of his gym towels before wiping himself down with another. 

“You could leave,” Aomine commented. “Or you could stay. We both need a shower.”


End file.
